


what a strange girl

by sugary_despair



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Holding Hands, Sharing Lunch, holding hands under desk, morfonica intensifys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugary_despair/pseuds/sugary_despair
Summary: Rui would much rather go to the library and bury her face in an interesting book but sitting with her new found friends is cool too.
Relationships: Yashio Rui/Yashio Nanami
Kudos: 9





	what a strange girl

Rui walked over to class 1-A holding a dark purple bento pre-made with tender love and care she came to sit with Mofrica, she had never really had friends to sit with before but now she did, It felt rather special. She would have preferred just going to the library and bury her face into a book but talking to people face to face was good too. She slid the door open, able to feel the wood slowly chipping away, she looked for her new found acquaintances; she may even call them friends if she was having a good day. She walked over to her friends sitting at four desks pushed in together to make one large one, she pulled up the last chair and sat down, crossing her left leg over the right. She opened the bento as the four chatted among themselves, pulling out her chopsticks. She stared at the bento box wondering what to eat first.

“Uh, Rui” Tsukushi said tapping Rui’s shoulder awkwardly  
“What is it?” Rui looked back at Tsukushi closing her bento and placing both hands on her knees fiddling with her skirt feeling the soft fabric and following the stitch lines.  
“Can I have something from your bento?”  
“Did you forget it?” Rui asked looking off into the distance behind Tsukushi   
“Well, No!, I was making bento for my siblings and” Tsukushi paused anxiously, she didn't want to finish what she was saying as she realized she did forget, before she could think of what she was going to say Rui interrupted her thought  
“You forgot, didnt you” Rui opened her bento again and pulled it out to Tsukushi, “I’m not that hungry, grab whatever you want but leave some for me” Tsukushi blushed grabbing the heart shaped omelette with her bare hands.

Tsukushi went back to what she was doing, talking to Touko about some morning drama they've been talking about, Rui looked around at the table, Mashiro was simply listening to what was happening around the class glad that she was around someone and Namani was looking down onto the floor as she chewed on her food and swayed from side to side. “What a strange girl” Rui thought to herself giggling. Namani was the only person that heard this, she looked up at Rui and smiled.

“You want some?” Rui asked showing Namani her bento, Namani rubber her hands together looking at the food as if it was a work of art in an art gallery priced at millions and millions of dollars.  
“Yes please” Namani wriggled her fingers and looked for what seemed most delicious, “it might be easier if I sit next to you” Namani stood up grabbing her chair and sitting slightly behind Rui and Mashiro, Mashiro shuffled her chair to the other side allowing Namani to sit directly next to Rui.  
“Your welcome” Rui said as Namani ate down at Rui’s lunch and on her own, Namani’s shoulder brushed against Rui’s.  
“What's wrong RuiRui?” Namani asked with a smirk on her face “Why are you always so quiet” Namani took some rice from her box and put it in her mouth chewing on it happily, Rui thought about those words over and over again thinking about how to answer.

“Well Hiromachi-san” Rui pushed her bento away as it was finished and starred at the bottom of the box, “nothing is wrong” Rui said looking at Namani who was also looking at her too.   
“Is it that you now have friends, RuiRui, and now you do you just want to embrace it” sometimes Namani would blurt out something smart out of nowhere like it was nothing or most likely she didn't even realise it, Rui looked at the floor knowing what she just said answered her perfectly, she blushed. 

\-----

Namani looked at Rui whose eyes were fixated to the floor, she took it as the string of words that had come out of her mouth was correct, this was a victory for her.  
Namani moved her hand over to Rui’s hand, it was warm and soft, Namani had seen Rui as perfect the second she saw and Rui saw Namani as an odd girl who would bring interest into her world.

**Author's Note:**

> saw my favourite tumblr artist draw a short two pannel comic about the two and fell in love <3


End file.
